Charlie Bone and the Hypnotiser
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Evil is escaping from Uncle Paton. Manfred's lost his endowment, this time forever. A new girl comes, and Manfred is a victim of her hypnotising glare. Will the endowed be able to work together to save the country, and Uncle Paton?
1. The Endowed Children & Prologue

**I'm in love with the Charlie Bone series, so I just HAD to write this story! I've read all the books, so now I have nothing to read, so I can write one, because I am up to date! I'm addicted to listening to 'The Power of Love' from Sailor Moon, episode 81 English dubbed. Well, I guess I owe you a description…**

**Description: Something evil is coming out of Uncle Paton. Will he be forever lost to this evil? Manfred has lost his endowment and this time its forever. When a new girl comes to Bloor's Academy, Manfred is a victim of her hypnotising stare, and soon after, so is almost everyone else. Will the endowed children be able to work together to save the entire country, and defeat Charlie's Uncle Paton before someone gets killed?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone, or the Children of the Red King series.****

* * *

Charlie Bone and the Hypnotiser.**

**The Endowed Children/Prologue**

* * *

The children of the Red King,

Called the endowed.

Naren Bloor: Adopted daughter of Bartholomew Bloor, Naren can send shadow words over great distances. She is descended from the Red King's grandson who was abducted by pirates and taken to China.

Asa Pike: A were-beast. He is descended from a tribe who lived in Northern forests and kept strange beasts. Asa can change shape at dusk.

Billy Raven: Billy can communicate with animals. One of his ancestors conversed with ravens that sat on a gibber where dead men hung. For this talent he was banished from his village.

Lysander Sage: Descended from an African wise man. He can call up his spirit ancestors.

Tancred Torsson: A storm-bringer. His Scandinavian ancestor was named after the thunder god, Thor. Tancred can bring, rain, wind, thunder, lighting, and now snow.

Gabriel Silk: Gabriel can feel scenes and emotions through the clothes of others. He comes from a line of psychics.

Emma Tolly: Emma can fly. Her surname derives from the Spanish swordsman from Toledo, whose daughter married the Red King. He is therefore an ancestor to all the endowed children.

Charlie Bone: Charlie can travel into photographs and pictures. Through his father he is descended from the Red King, and through his mother, from Mathonwy, a Welsh magician and a friend of the Red King.

Dorcas Loom: Dorcas can bewitch items of clothing. Her ancestor, Lola Defarge, knitted a shrivelling shawl whilst enjoying the execution of the Queen of France in 1793.

Idith and Inez Branko: Telekinetic twins, distantly related to Zelda Dobinsky, who has left Bloor's Academy.

Joshua Tilpin: Joshua has magnetism. He is the son of Matthew Tilpin and Miss Chrystal, who works at Bloor's Academy, and has been discovered to be an evil witch.

Una Onimous: Mr Onimous's niece. Una is five years old, and can turn herself invisible at any time she feels like it. The Bloor's do not know her endowment, yet. Her endowment is being kept secret until is has fully developed.

Olivia Vertigo: Descended from Guanhamara, who fled the Red King's castle and married an Italian Prince. Olivia is an illusionist.

Dana Matherson: Dana is a hypnotist. Orphaned at the age of 10, she mysteriously turned up at Bloor's door, asking to be let in. The Bloor's know of her power, but they do not know how strong it is.

Benjamin Brown: At the age of 12, Benjamin and his parents discovered he was endowed. After taking him to Charlie Bone's Uncle Paton, they have discovered that Benjamin could work with fire. A descendant of Borlath, Benjamin is not evil.

Stephanie Sezelle: Stephanie can bring inanimate objects to life. Her endowment was discovered when she was 6, and since she has been transferred to many academies. A descendent of Amoris's youngest child. No one yet knows who Amoris's children are.

The endowed are all descended from the ten children of the Red King: a magician-king who left Africa in the twelfth century, accompanied by three leopards.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The Red King's branches swayed gently. His leaves had all fallen off, and soon his branches shrunk. A face appeared, and then two arms, and soon, the Red King was back.

Walking proudly out of the ruin, he was met by snow. Sniffing the snow, the King's face cheered up. _My children are around._ Walking over to a large building, the king spotted a mirror, and noticed that his appearance had changed.

The Red King had shoulder length neat brown hair, friendly brown eyes, and thin lips. His body was muscly, and he wore a red jacket, with a yellow shirt underneath, and baize pants.

His reflexes had weakened, and before he noticed someone was behind him, he was knocked over the head, unconscious. His Queen, a white horse, whinnied in protest as his body was dragged away.

The person doing the dragging knocked the Queen over the head, too. Soon, she changed shape, and turned into a beautiful woman. Her hair was a light shade of blonde, and she had bright blue eyes, and thin lips. She was skinny, and wore a long, black skirt, and a pink buttoned top.

After a minute of being dragged towards a garden door, the two changed shapes until they resembled 12 year olds, in exactly the same clothes that they were wearing, and exactly the same feats. The garden door was slammed shut, and then bolted.

**

* * *

Alright, so I had this chapter written up, right? And I had the authors note and everything, and then suddenly, half of it gets deleted! I then reset the computer, hoping that word will recover the whole thing. Well, it recovered most of it, but that last paragraph I had to write again, but it is better than the first time, I guess. Well, hope you enjoyed it! I am so saving it!**

**Love Kirst…**


	2. Endowed

**NOTE: I HAVE ABOUT THREE OR FOUR... I THINK THREE... CHAPTERS ALTOGETHER WRITTEN UP, AND I AM SORRY FOR THE SLOWNESS... ANYWAY, I AM HAVING A BIT OF DIFFICULTY BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T BE BOTHERED THINKING OF WHAT TO WRITE, AND SO HOPEFULLY I WILL GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK...**

**Well, here I am hopping about, with CHAPTER TWO up! I'm hoping that I'll think of something. I have the plan of the story already, but I don't want this to be one of those short 3 chapters or 3,000 words story. I like to write about 1,500 words per chapter, or 2,000, either one. So, anyway, here it is.**

**Charlie Bone and the Hypnotiser.**

**Endowed**

Charlie Bone, Benjamin Brown, and Runner Bean (Benjamin's dog) ran as fast as they could around the park. Runner Bean was winning, and barking at the boys as they ran. Charlie and Benjamin were panting, and when they reached a bench, the two collapsed onto it.

Runner Bean circled them, barking.

"Runner, quiet!" Charlie panted.

"He's been real excited lately," Benjamin told his best friend. "And I don't know why."

Charlie smiled and then walked over to the drink fountain to quench his growing thirst. The cold water drizzled down his throat, and Benjamin came trotting up to him.

"Charlie, hurry up, I want a drink too!" Benjamin moaned.

Charlie stood up strange and turned to his friend. "Sorry Ben, I forgot."

Benjamin smiled and pushed past him, taking a drink of the icy cold water. Runner Bean playfully pranced around Charlie's feet, wanting someone to exercise him more. Charlie bent down and gave him a pat.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back," Benjamin suggested.

"You go on without me; I need to see if my Uncle Paton is at Ingledew's Bookshop." Charlie told his friend.

"Oh, OK then." Benjamin tried his hardest not to sound unhappy. He was used to being excluded from all this 'endowed business' but that didn't mean he like it. "Bye Charlie!"

"Bye Ben!"

Benjamin and Runner Bean walked slowly down Filbert Street. When he saw number nine, he looked into the window, and saw a certain Grandma Bone scowling out at him.  
Turning around quickly, Benjamin walked up the steps of number twelve, and opened the door. "I'm home!" he called out.

His mother, Mrs Brown, walked into the room to greet her only child, and to take Runner Bean from him. "How was your walk with Charlie?" She asked him.

"It was fun." Benjamin said. He cried out in shock when a candle suddenly lit up. Strange things had been happening the past few days, and Benjamin didn't like it. It always happened when he was around.

"Maybe Paton Yewbeam will know what's going on." Mrs Bone suggested. "Charlie will be at school tomorrow, we'll see Mr Yewbeam in the morning, after Charlie has left, OK?"

"Alright mum." Benjamin walked into the kitchen and blew out the candle. A plate was on the kitchen table, and it had baked beans on toast on top of it. "Mine?" Benjamin asked his mother, and receiving a nod he took the plate to the living room and began to eat it up.

Charlie sat on a barely showing chair in the back of Ingledew's Bookshop. Emma Tolly, his flying friend, sat beside him, sipping a glass of icy cold lemonade. The summer heat was annoying, and Charlie wished he could ask his friend, Tancred, to create another snow storm.

"So, is Uncle P. here?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he's under that pile of books." Julia Ingledew pointed to a large pile of books.

"Uncle Paton!" Charlie called out to his uncle.

A few of the books shifted, and his uncle appeared beneath them. His dark glasses which he usually wore to prevent accidents sat above his head. Charlie was glad that all the lights were off, because his power-booster uncle would've had an accident if they were on.

"Yes Charlie?" Paton asked.

"Ben's still acting very strange. It's like he's keeping a secret from me." Charlie told his Uncle, although there was nothing Paton could do.

"Well," Paton put on his dark glasses. "Don't worry about it now, we'd better go, otherwise you won't be packed for school tomorrow. Bye Julia, bye Emma."

"Bye Mr. Yewbeam!" Emma sung out.

"See you later Paton," Julia called out from a ladder.

Charlie guided his half blind Uncle along the footpath in the direction of Filbert Street. His Uncle could barely make out anything with his glasses on, which was a side-effect to being outside in daylight when you're a power-booster.

When they reached number nine, Charlie looked into the windows of the house across the road, and saw that a candle mysteriously lighted by itself. Charlie shrugged and followed his Uncle up the steps.

"Hang on," Charlie raced into the house and switched off all the lights. When he made sure the lights were all off, he called out, "Uncle P. you can come in!"

His Uncle Paton walked in, and pulled off his dark glasses. He marched straight up to his room, most probably going to write more of his book on the history of the Yewbeam family.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, and flipped the light switch. His friendly grandma, Maisie, was fiddling around with pots and pans, cooking Charlie's last dinner for the week. Amy Bone was reading a newspaper, and sitting in a chair, was Charlie's dad, Lyell Bone.

"Hey mum, hey dad, hey Maisie." Charlie greeted them as he took a seat at the table.

"How was your day?" Lyell asked his son. He took an interest in lots of things Charlie had to say since he had been woken up from his hypnotism, and being called Mr Pilgrim.

"It was alright. Ben's still hiding something." Charlie grabbed a carrot and began chewing.

"One day I wish to get to meet your friends, Charlie." Lyell's voice was soft and friendly, and cause Charlie to look up to him and smile.

"I'll take you to the Pet's Café next Sunday." Charlie told his father before running up to his room, to finish packing.

He had hardly packed anything because he was busy with his father, and his friends. His white moth/wand fluttered around his head, and landed on his shoulder. "How do I make you a wand again?" Charlie asked the moth, but received no answer.

After packing everything except his pyjamas and toothbrush, Charlie heard Maisie call out to him. He rushed downstairs to begin dinner. He was starving.

-

Charlie remembered to open his curtains in case Naren wanted to talk to him. The moon shined brilliantly that night, but Charlie found it quite easy to get to sleep. He dreamt of all the food he would miss when he went to Bloor's. In the middle of the night, something woke him up. It was his brilliant white moth.

Shadows flew into the room, and rearranged themselves as letters.

"_Hi Charlie, guess what."_

"What?" Charlie whispered to his wall.

"_I'm being sent to Bloor's with you. And I have to be in drama because I'm endowed, and don't have a real talent. I don't know why dad did it, but ah well. At least I can see some people more often."_

"Wow."

"_I better go, dad's coming."_

"Bye Naren."

The shadow letters disappeared, and Charlie fell asleep.

Benjamin and his mother sat on the couch, watching the clock. It was a minute before Charlie normally left. Mrs Brown nervously tapped the arm of the chair. A small boy rushed out of the house, waved, and then walked down the street.

When he had disappeared around a corner, Mrs Brown grabbed her son's hand and pulled him across to number nine. After three knocks, Lyell Bone opened the door.

"Hello." He stuck his hand out, and Mrs Brown shook it, wondering who this man must be.

"Hello, is Paton Yewbeam around?" Mrs Brown asked the man.

"Yes, yes he is. And by the looks of it, you're Mrs Brown, and you're Benjamin." The man said.

"Yes we are, and might we ask who you are?" Mrs Brown asked him kindly.

The man laughed friendlily. "I'm Lyell Bone."

"You're Charlie's father!" Benjamin gasped. "I thought… you were… lost?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore." Lyell told him. "Now, come on up, Paton should be in his room. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes," Benjamin said. "I do."

"OK then," Lyell walked back into the kitchen. Surprisingly, he found Paton in there. Sticking his head around the corner, he told Mrs Brown and Benjamin that Paton was actually in the kitchen, enjoying his prawns.

Benjamin and Mrs Brown entered the kitchen, where Paton, Amy, Lyell, and Maisie were all sitting at the table. Paton pulled out two chairs next to him, and Benjamin and his mother sat down. "What's up?"

Benjamin looked at his mother, who decided to explain. "Something's wrong with Benjamin, and we thought that you might be able to explain."

"What do you mean, by something's wrong?" Paton asked.

"Well, whenever Ben's around, candles mysteriously light up. It's been happening for a few days, and we know nothing about why it has been happening." Mrs Brown explained.

"I see," Paton rubbed his chin. "It could be…. Benjamin, would you mind doing something for me?"

"Umm… OK."

Paton pulled a candle from the middle of the table over to him. "Look at the candle, and focus on it. Try to light it."

Benjamin did as he was told, and a second later, the candle lit up. Paton got up from his place at the table, and walked upstairs. A moment later, he came back down with a few pieces of paper.

"Now, I need you to concentrate on burning these papers." Paton held the papers in his hand as he watched Benjamin look at them. A few seconds later they were lit up by flames.

Paton threw them into the sink, and ran the tap. When the fire was out, Paton sighed of relief. He turned back to Benjamin and his mother, and told them, "Benjamin is endowed, and his power is to do with fire."

**Well, did you like that? I hope so. Was it enjoyable, or boring? Well, I have absolutely, hardly anything to say. Who knows what the next chapter will be like?  
Love Kirst…**


	3. New Students

**I'm back once again. Itchy arm, itchy arm. So, now you shall meet some interesting people. I hope they will be interesting… And… SOMEONE WILL BE FOUND… SOMEONE WITH THE GIFT OF ENDOWMENT.**

**Charlie Bone and the Hypnotiser**

**New Students**

Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel, and Billy climbed off the Music bus together, and when they saw Olivia and Emma, they joined them. Tancred and Lysander waved at them, and walked up to them.

"You said you had big news, Charlie." Olivia hinted.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I didn't tell you guys!" Charlie had truly forgotten.

"I'll get you, Charlie Bone." Manfred hissed as he walked past. "One day."

Some of the group raised eyebrows. "Well, you know how I stole the mirror, and how I saw my father in it." After receiving a few nods, Charlie went on. "Well, you'll never believe who I saw… Mr Pilgrim! Except, my mum, Uncle Paton, and I went out and we de-brainwashed him! It was him all along! Manfred tried to stop us, but he failed." Charlie explained excitedly.

"Wow," gasped Billy Raven.

They reached the hall, where no talking was allowed. The crowd separated, Olivia going to Drama, Emma, Tancred, and Lysander going to Art, and the others going to Music. First off, as usual, they had assembly.

After dinner was eaten, the endowed children made their way up to the King's room. No speeches were made, and Charlie hadn't seen Naren anywhere. But when he arrived at the King's room, everyone had a seat.

Charlie took a seat beside Naren and Gabriel. Manfred stood up and cleared his throat. He got everyone's attention instantly, since they all knew that he know could do things with fire.

"We have some new endowed children," Manfred began. "And we have heard we shall get one more tomorrow."

Three students stood up, one of them Naren. Manfred nodded to them. "We would like to… err… welcome Naren Bloor, my relative, Stephanie Sezelle, Una Onimous, and Dana Matherson to this school. Naren can send shadow words, Stephanie can bring inanimate objects to life, we're unsure what Una can do, and Dana is a hypnotiser." After that, the four sat down.

Asa Pike was sitting next to Emma, and Manfred was sitting on the end of the table. Those two obviously had a fight. It probably had something to do with Asa helping Charlie and his friends.

Charlie knew that now that the shadow had gone, he would be able to enter the painting of the Red King, but not now. If he got detention one day, then he would be able to look in.

"Charlie Bone!" barked Manfred. "Get onto your homework!"  
Charlie put his head down. He started to work on some of his Maths problems, when he realised that Manfred was walking towards him. Manfred bent down to Charlie's ear and whispered, "Go to Drama and tell Olivia Vertigo to see me instantly. Bring her up here. Who cares that she's… not… endowed."

Charlie nodded, and got up. Tancred raised an eyebrow, and Charlie just gave a little of a wave. At least Manfred didn't know that Olivia was really endowed, and she made illusions.

Charlie knew where the Drama children did their homework, so he went straight there. It wasn't much of a walk, just down a set of stairs, and two doors to the left. He knocked on it, and was told to go in.

Stepping inside, Charlie said, "Err… Manfred would like to speak with Olivia."

The Drama teacher pulled glasses from her eyes and called to the student that Manfred wanted to see. "Olivia Vertigo, you are wanted in the King's room."

Olivia's head shot up. She instantly suspected that someone had told about her endowment. "Yes, miss."

Olivia followed Charlie out of the door. "Why does Manfred want me?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see you instantly, and it didn't matter that you were entering the King's room when you aren't endowed." Charlie explained.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought one of you guys blabbed." Olivia skipped merrily up to the door of the King's room. "I've always wanted to see inside."

Charlie opened the door, and Olivia followed him in. Charlie took his spot next to Naren and Gabriel once again, and Manfred grabbed Olivia's arm and took her into a corner where no one could hear.

"I know all about your illusions, Olivia." Manfred whispered fiercely, receiving a gasp from Olivia. "And since you are endowed, you shall have to study in the King's room from now on, so take a seat. There are two empty ones. One near Naren and one near Idith."

Olivia nodded, and slowly walked towards Naren. Charlie whispered something to the girl, and then she moved over. Olivia took the seat next to Charlie and whispered, "He knows."

That's all that needed to be said. The endowed children got on with their work, without the usual fight that broke out when Idith or Inez used their telekinetic powers to take books. But, they were mysteriously quiet.

Everyone had found out about Olivia by the time homework was over, and they had to go back to their dorms. Charlie, Billy, and Gabriel walked to their dorm together.

"How did he find out?" Gabriel whispered to Charlie.

"I don't know." Charlie answered honestly.

"Charlie Bone!" Manfred barked.  
Charlie turned around, and was grabbed by Manfred. He feared the pain he thought he would feel next, but instead, no pain came. Manfred dragged him back into the King's room.

"You knew about Olivia, and you lied. You are going to face the consequences." Manfred threatened.

Charlie got ready to receive pain from fire, but it never came. Manfred was just as surprised as Charlie. "It's… it's gone!" Manfred whispered. "Charlie Bone!" he yelled. "Get to your dorm, at once. I shall punish you tomorrow."

Benjamin looked out his window. "I don't want to go to Bloor's." he muttered to himself. "But then again, I can hang around Charlie more. I'm being put into music."

He climbed into his bed, and shut his tired eyes. Tomorrow morning his whole world would change, some for the better, and some for the worse, he didn't know.

**Yeah, yeah, shorter than normal, but ah well… I can't be bothered speaking, but I guess I have to. Umm. YAY! MANFRED HAS LOST HIS ENDOWMENT! I don't like Manfred having fire powers.**

**Love Kirst…**


	4. Lost Powers

**SO, right, I have absolutely no idea what I am going to write about, but who cares? I'll just write what comes to mind, and then hopefully it shall sound OK. Alright? Alright then!  
Charlie Bone and the Hypnotiser**

**Lost Powers**

Mrs Brown and her son, Benjamin Brown pulled up at Bloor's academy in a new, dark green car. Benjamin put his new blue cloak on, and hopped out of the car with his mother.  
Students were seen rushing around the school, talking to each other. Benjamin saw Charlie, Billy, Fidelio, and a few more of his friends, talking as the walked towards the hall.

When the two stepped into the hall, there was silence. "They aren't allowed to talk in the hall." Mrs Brown whispered to her son. Benjamin nodded, and followed his mother to what was apparently the west wing.

In they walked, and twisted through a few halls, until they made their way to an office that read 'Dr Bloor' on the front. Mrs Brown knocked, and a large voice told them to come in.

"Ah, Benjamin Brown. And Mrs Brown. We found out that Olivia Vertigo was the one creating illusions, but thank you for trying. Now, here is your schedule, and after dinner, you shall do homework in the King's room. You should be able to find your way there. We have a lot of endowed children this term." Mr Bloor then sent them out.

"Well, bye sweetie, enjoy your week. I'll see you later." Mrs Brown kissed her boy and hurried out of the academy. It brought back lots of unwelcome memories about her job there.

Benjamin looked at his schedule, and saw that assembly in the music room was first. Benjamin made his way through the hall, and towards the music room.

"Silence in the hall!" growled Manfred. "Charlie Bone, would you like to repeat the rules?"  
Charlie sighed, and muttered, "He sure hates me." Then, turning towards Manfred, he took in a breath and said,

"_Silence in the hall_

_Talking not at all_

_Never cry or call  
Even if you fall_

_Be you small or tall."_

"Glad you know the words this time! Remember it!" Manfred walked past in a huff.

Charlie waved to his friends that belonged in the Art and Drama department, and hurried along to music. Just before he got to the door, he thought he saw Benjamin. "Isn't that Benjamin?" Billy asked in a whisper.

"Yes… yes that is." Charlie whispered back as they entered music.  
Children were running around with musical instruments and chatting to their friends. Charlie spotted Benjamin and raced up to him. "Never thought I'd find you here. Why _are_ you here?"

Benjamin turned around with a jump. "Charlie you scared me! I found out that I'm endowed so I have to go here."

"Seriously?" Charlie asked. "How?"

"I work with fire." Was Benjamin's reply.

"Oh gosh," Charlie was met by his friend, Fidelio. "Please don't turn out to be another Manfred."

"Who's Manfred?" Benjamin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Assembly's starting!"

Charlie was right – assembly was starting. First, the Music students sang the school anthem, then the national anthem, and then just a song that they were currently learning.

Charlie and Benjamin went to Mr Paltry for their music lesson first thing in the day. Charlie would help Benjamin learn to play the trumpet, although he wasn't too good himself. Mr Paltry was in his usual grumpy mood, especially because he didn't get along too well with the endowed.

"Come in here all know it all, when they can't even blow a trumpet." His usual words were, and Charlie had a feeling that deep down inside, Mr Paltry would say that because of jealousy.

Being endowed wasn't fun. Especially when you go and look at the photo your parents show you from when they went on holiday, and you can hear the things they are saying. And sometimes, they aren't very suitable for a twelve year old boy.

The music lesson was long, and Charlie suffered for Benjamin's mistakes, although he did not know why. Mr Paltry didn't like Benjamin, so at least something was normal. But normally Mr Paltry would only blame Charlie for his own mistakes.

Manfred sat in his study, which was once a secret. Now that Charlie Bone knew where his study was, he would probably come and check it out during the middle of the night some time, only to find he was locked in.

For days he had been trying to use his new endowment, but not once had it worked. Deep down, Manfred knew that it was gone. First his hypnotism had disappeared, and now his fire power had disappeared. Manfred's gift of endowment was gone – forever.

Stephanie Sezelle snuck around the dormitories, until she found the one in which Olivia Vertigo stayed. The girl had been secretly doing illusions, but Stephanie was the one who had caught the act, and reported to Manfred in the afternoon the other day.

She realised that this was exactly the same dorm that she slept in, except they just had two different doors! And what was even more surprising was that she slept in the bed across from Olivia Vertigo! Talk about shocking.

Stephanie smiled when she remembered a conversation she'd had that very night after Olivia had been shocked.

"_Hi, Stephanie, I welcome you to our school!" The cheery girl from the bed next door welcomed the new girl._

"_If you or ANYONE dares to call me Stephanie, I'll bash yer brains in and you'd wish you'd never messed with me, the queen of the fungus. So, call me either Steph, or Fungus." Steph threatened._

Ever since then, people had left her alone, or called her the names that she had suggested to the unlucky girl. Stephanie wiped the grin off her face, and then turned back to Olivia Vertigo's set of drawers behind her bed.

Dana Matherson joined Steph as a few clothes walked out of the dresser. When nothing was left in, Steph turned around to face the girl who had been watching her. "Hey."

"Remember the plan. Charlie Bone will be brought down." Dana said

"I remember it clearly. Has Dorcas done her part in the deal?" Steph asked. When she received a nod, she bent down and whispered in Dana's ear, "And then, our plan will be put in action, and we shall rule the whole world."

Dana smiled, and then walked out of the room, proud of their plans. The Bloor's were stupid, and they had no idea how powerful she actually was. And soon, when the two girls had defeated everyone in their way, Dana would get rid of Stephanie, and she would be the sole ruler of the world.

Charlie, Benjamin, and Fidelio walked into the cloakroom to place their blue cloaks back on their bodies after their five minute run. Charlie grabbed his cloak, and for some reason, it felt different.

Ignoring the small feeling in his gut, he placed his cloak on, and walked towards his English classroom with his two friends. Gabriel dragged Una behind him, until they had caught up with their friends. Billy Raven walked on his own towards their class.

"My daddy is pulling me out, because it was only a trial run for me and another girl. Then I will go live with my uncle." Una Onimous said to the few.

"Aww, really?" Charlie asked, not really meaning the sadness that was found in his voice. "It's such a pity, I'll miss you. Who's the other girl?"

"Naren Bloor." Una answered.

Charlie gasped. He knew he would get used to it, but Naren was good company. "When are you going?" Charlie asked Una.

"I'm going right now. Bye Charlie, bye Fidelio, bye Benjamin, bye Gabriel." Una said.

"Where's Naren?" Gabriel asked the little girl.

"She already left, and she told Charlie to leave his curtains open."

And with that, the little girl ran off towards the big gate that the gardener Weedon had opened.

**Yes, strange… I just thought that there were too many characters, so I decided to reduce it. Bah. Who cares? Anyway, I guess I have started a new plot, thanks to people asking me what the pairings were, and so then I decided to make it… have a few pairings… But you don't know what they are yet. Anyway, I guess that's enough for this chapter.**

**Love Kirst...**


End file.
